She likes coffee
by Dandelions101
Summary: Hermione and random pairings. Writer's block made me do it. Enjoy! I own nothing but my ADHD
1. Chapter 1

**Let's play a game. I wrote a story of random pairings. Lets see who can guess which male character is in each chapter. I haven't given names, but I have dropped lots of clues. Happy guess**

Chapter 1

It seemed natural that two people who like the same things would like eachother.

He liked coffee. She liked coffee.

He liked to tease her. She liked it when he did.

He use to berate her. She used to cry.

Now he grunts and she moans.

He likes her legs opened wide. She likes how deep he thrusts.

He likes to pull her hair. She likes to be spanked.

He likes her panting like a hurt animal. She likes digging her nails in so deep that he bleeds.

Now he sleeps and she stares at the celling.

He likes bending her over random fixtures. She likes that he fucks her like tomorrow will never come.

He likes pushing her up against walls. She likes that he screams her name.

He told her to stop buying underwear. She agrees because he ruins every pair.

Now his head is buried between she legs and she sees stars.

He likes how she's always wet and ready. She likes how long his tongue is.

He likes how young she makes him feel. She likes his new lease on life.

He likes the way some other girls laugh. She tells him that she doesn't care.

Now he leaves and she can only stare.

He says he doesn't like coffee anymore. She still does.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It seemed natural that two people who like the same things would like eachother.

He liked pumpkin juice. She liked pumpkin juice.

He liked being a hero. She liked how proud it made her feel.

He use to be her best friend. She use to be a bookworm. .

Now they sit and laugh.

He liked her motivation. She liked his courage.

He liked her little black dress. She liked how he stared.

He liked to hold her close. She like how he smelled.

Now they are alone.

He liked to watch her undress. She liked his hands ripping off her underwear.

He liked how tight she felt. She liked how he mumbled, it was always her.

He liked her riding him. She liked how he bucked.

Now he sleeps and she stares at the celling.

He liked her hair in the morning. She liked when he left.

He liked to see her tonight. She liked to be alone.

He liked to take her to dinner. She'd like to forget.

Now he's gone and she stares.

He likes pumpkin juice. She likes coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It seemed natural that two people who like the same things would like eachother.

He liked firewhiskey. She liked fire whiskey.

He use to be a prince. She use to be unattainable.

He likes how she dances when she is drunk. She likes his boldness.

Now she is under him.

He likes to take her from behind. She likes when he grabs her hard.

He likes to ram her. She likes the cold forest air.

He likes her against the tree. She likes the bright moon.

Now he flips her over.

He likes her legs over his shoulders. She likes the hate in his eyes.

He likes to slam their bodies against eachother. She likes the pain.

He likes to pinch her clit. She likes the his pain.

Now he flips her over.

He like how she yelps. She likes when he grabs her waist.

He likes her puckered hole. She likes the numbness.

He likes that she is only human. She likes that he doesn't care.

Now he is leaving and she stares.

He likes firewhiskey. She likes coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It seemed natural that two people who like the same things would like eachother.

He liked tea. She liked tea.

He use to be shy. She use to walk with him.

He likes her smile. She likes his name.

Now he reaches for her hand.

He likes to kiss her slow. She likes to feel wanted.

He likes to take her dancing. She likes whe he rubs her feet.

He likes her voice. She likes to how he listens .

Now he is unzipping her dress.

He likes to take his time. She likes to look out the window.

He likes to lay her down softy. She likes to pretend.

He likes the way they fit. She likes her eyes covered.

Now he is panting.

He likes her to meet his family. She likes the way things are.

He wants to complete her. She wants to go home.

He wants to marry her. She wants to die.

Now he leaves. She stares.

He likes tea. She likes coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It seemed natural that two people who like the same things would like eachother.

He like champane. She liked champagne.

He used to ignore her. She used to care.

He likes dark places. She likes to tan nude.

Now he sees her.

He only wants to talk. She only wants him to go away.

He likes her new tattoo. She likes the way the sun shines today.

He only needs five minutes. She only has one.

Now she is walking away.

He is chasing her. She is not walking very fast.

He wants to apologize. She wants ice cream.

He is begging. She is leaving.

Now she is gone.

He is sorry. She is too.

He was wrong. She was the one.

He never told her. She never knew..

Now it too late

He likes coffee. She likes...


End file.
